List of TV shows from GameHacker City series
Seven Heroes Around the World Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Guillermo del Toro Language: English, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Spanish, Italian, French, Japanese, Russian, German, Arabic Country: Worldwide Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, FOX, ATV World Original Release: Nov 2009 - Jul 2014 ( United States ), Aug 2012 - Jun 2014 ( Eurasia ), May 2013 - Apr 2014 ( Russo-Germany ) Starring: Hồ Ngọc Hà, Đàm Vĩnh Hưng, Thu Minh, Ngô Kiến Huy, Hồ Quỳnh Hương, Đông Nhi, Ông Cao Thắng, Bình Minh, Mỹ Tâm, Mỹ Linh, Noo Phước Thịnh, Hồ Quang Hiếu, Trịnh Thăng Bình, Vân Trang, Nam Thư, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Chi Pu, Gil Lê, Thành Lộc, Eric Wan, Tóc Tiên, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Kenny Ho, Vincent Zhao, Isaac (365band), Will 365, Jun Phạm, Tronie, S.T, Bảo Anh, Miu Lê, Giang Hồng Ngọc, Diệu Nhi, Hari Won, Fan Hung-hsuan, Chang Fu-chien, Liu Yueh-ti, Vincent Chiao, Yang Huai-min, Lung Lung, Huang Chung-yu, Tom Cruise (voice), Kenny Lin-Teruyuki, Ngô Thanh Vân, Michael Gough, Laura Bailey, Gideon Emery, Angela Phương Trinh, Ái Phương, Minh Hằng, Eric Huang, Margaret Wang, Sung Ta-min, Trấn Thành, Hồng Ánh, Trường Giang, Eddy Ko, Koo Koon-chung Featuring: Wanbi Tuấn Anh, Alice Chan, Kent Cheng, Andrew Yuen, Benny Chan, Stephen Au, Khởi My, Pat Poon, Justin Bieber, Dwayne Johnson, Raymond Lam, Hoài Linh, Chí Tài, Annie Man, Hòa Minzy, Lê Khánh, Hoài Lâm, Berg Ng, Zhang Tielin, Norman Chui, Sin Ho-ying, Tavia Yeung, Nancy Wu, Kenneth Ma, Ada Choi, Esther Kwan, Anthony Wong, Jessica Hsuan Appearances: Henry Lee (suit) Russia Unit 1: My Comrades Final Unit: The Last Fire Spain Unit 1: Castilla Unit 2: War Wound Final Unit: The Dance of Death Germany Unit 1: The Third Reich Final Unit: No Failure Italy Unit 1: Pizza Rushdown Unit 2: Demolition Final Unit: Aliens Blocked United States Unit 1: Chinatown Dragons Unit 2: Council Treaty Unit 3: The First Time We Fight Unit 4: A Sword with No Time Unit 5: Now Charge Final Unit: An Airship for the History France Unit 1: Bonjour Paris Unit 2: No One's Baguette Final Unit: Fleur-de-lis Japan Unit 1: Ninja Slash Unit 2: Shuriken Sparks Final Unit: Shinobi March Seven Heroes Around the World 2: One Hero Left Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien Country: United States, Vietnam, Hong Kong Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, FOX, Toho Company, CCTV-8, TVB Jade, TVB HD Jade, Astro Wah Lai Toi Original Release: Aug 2015 - Sep 2016 Starring: Tóc Tiên, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Angela Phương Trinh, Ái Phương, Minh Hằng, Kenny Ho, Sung Ta-min, Vincent Zhao, Koo Koon-chung, Mimi Kung, Fan Hung-hsuan, Jet Li, Donnie Yen, Shu Qi Featuring: Long Halo, Hoàng Touliver, Tang Guoqiang, Zhang Tielin, Zhang Ziyi, Fan Bing-bing, Jackie Chan, Michelle Yim, Eric Huang, Margaret Wang, Tavia Yeung, Alice Chan, Nancy Wu, Claire Yiu, Charmaine Sheh, Andy Lau, Tony Leung Chiu-wai, Chow Yun-fat, Adam Cheng, Jacqueline Wong, Myolie Wu, Eliza Sam, Kristal Tin, Pat Poon, Kent Cheng, Elaine Yiu, Samantha Ko Appearances: Henry Lee (suit), Raymond Lam, David Chiang Vietnam Unit 1: Grounded for Life Hong Kong Final Unit: The Eternal of War Seven Heroes Around the World 3: Daikaijus and Sexworkers Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien Country: Hong Kong, China, Taiwan, United States Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, FOX, Toho Company, CCTV-8, TVB Jade, TVB HD Jade, Astro Wah Lai Toi Original Release: Mar 2017 - Jan 2018 Starring: Raymond Lam, Henry Lee (suit), Tang Guoqiang (voice), Roger Kwok, Angela Phương Trinh, Edwin Siu, Ái Phương, Andrew Yuen, Minh Hằng, Kenneth Ma, Tóc Tiên, Alice Chan, Tavia Yeung, Stephen Au, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Kenny Ho, Vincent Zhao, Sung Ta-min, Joey Meng, Annie Man, David Chiang Featuring: Nancy Wu, Jacqueline Wong, Kristal Tin, Charmaine Sheh, Claire Yiu, Andy Lau, Tony Leung Chiu-wai, Chow Yun-fat, Adam Cheng, Kent Cheng, Elaine Yiu, Pat Poon, Eliza Sam, Myolie Wu, Samantha Ko, Cheung Kwok-keung, Ruco Chan, Steven Ma, Wong Cho-lam, Ming-Na Wen Appearances: Quang Minh, Hồng Đào, Lê Huỳnh, Kiều Oanh, Hoài Tâm, Việt Hương Four Seasons Campaign Unit 1: An Army with a Flower Unit 2: Dangerous Vacations Unit 3: The Leaves in Hell Unit 4: Behind the Snowflakes New Year Warfare Final Unit: Victory or Defeat Seven Heroes Around the World 4: Return of the Seven Heroes Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung, Guillermo del Toro Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien, Japanese, Thai, Spanish Country: United States, Vietnam, Hong Kong Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, FOX, Toho Company, TVB Pearl Original Release: TBA Starring: Tóc Tiên, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Kenny Ho, Vincent Zhao, Quang Minh, Hồng Đào, Lê Huỳnh, Kiều Oanh, Hoài Tâm, Việt Hương, Raymond Lam, Justin Bieber, Jennifer Lopez, Joe Ma, Quốc Anh, Quang Thắng, Xuân Bắc, Thành Trung, Hoàng Sơn, Kim Oanh, Đức Thịnh, Henry Lee, Hồ Ngọc Hà, Đông Nhi, Noo Phước Thịnh, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Isaac (365band), Bảo Anh, Quang Lê, Hương Thủy, Thế Sơn, Lương Tùng Quang, Jonathan Phan Featuring: Tavia Yeung, Alice Chan, Kenneth Ma, Nancy Wu, Henry Lee (suit), Tang Guoqiang (voice), Jet Li, Shu Qi, Donnie Yen, Angela Phương Trinh, Ái Phương, Minh Hằng, Roger Kwok, Edwin Siu, Andrew Yuen Appearances: Snoop Dogg Seven Heroes against troublemakers Unit 1: TBA Unit 2: TBA Troublemakers gets executed Final Unit: TBA